Why Me?
by vamprincess17
Summary: Dana has always been an outcast. When she finds out the biggest secret of her life, will become wilder or will she calm down?
1. My Life

For as long as I can remember, I have been an outcast. No matter who I have met, I never seem to fit in. Being a Malfoy there are certain standards you have to live up to. For instance, I should be in Slythirin house at Hogwarts, but I'm not, I'm in Ravenclaw instead. I come from a long line of death eaters, and when I become of age I am also supposed to become a death eater. But as I said before, I am an outcast. I do not believe in doing what is expected. I want to do things my way for once. I want to dream, to love, to live. But no one really cares what I want, especially not my father. Here is my story, for all its worth.

"Dana, get down here this instance!"

"I'm coming already. Don't you know patience is a virtue?"

"You are going to miss the train. Drop the sarcasm and hurry up."

" Who said anything about sarcasm?"

"Why hello Dana."

"Hi Professor Snape. I hope to see less of you this year."

"I am sure that isn't possible with your behavior record."

"Whatever you say. Death Eater."

"My office now!"

It seemed like forever before we finally got to the dungeons.

" The first day and you are already getting an owl sent home Dana. And I thought you were going to be better behaved. ."

"What can I say, I'm a rebel."

When I was let go, Snape, must have said a year worth of warnings. Not that I cared.

"Dana!."

"Yeah."

When I slowly turned around I realized who it was: Fred Weasley.

"Can I talk to you a second?"

"Sure." I said cautiously.

"I was wondering if maybe we could hang out sometime. You know if you want to."

"Question: why would you want to hang out with me. I mean I'm the kid of a death eater and your parents are in the order. "

"I know, but what can I say I'm a rebel."

As the love of my life walked away I smiled to myself. He always knew what to say.

"Dana!"

Startled out of my thoughts, I slowly turned around.

"Yes?"

"Professor Snape would like to see you in his office. Immediately," said the first year shakily.

As I got closer to the dungeons, I could here a familiar voice arguing with my brother , Draco.

" Draco, I only what I think is best for you and your sister."

"Well maybe what you think is best …," Draco cut off quickly.

"Dana get in here. Stop spying at the door."

"Yes Father. I'm sorry that I can't seem to live my life to your high standards. Maybe you should just disown me and be done with it." I knew I would regret that one, but I did not care at the time.

"Lucius, how nice to see you," cried Albus Dumbledore, as he and Severus Snape entered the room.

" Headmaster, it is urgent that I take my kids home with me tonight. It seems a few things have come up."

"Why must both of the children leave when it is really Dana you want to , should I say , have a row with?"

"Not that it concerns you, but Draco and I also have a few things to talk about."

"Very well Lucius."

Those words were like a death sentence to me. When we got home, Lucious just kept rambling on getting louder by the minute.

"Don't you two realize what is at stake here? Are family is respectable and well to do. You need to start acting like it. Especially you Dana."

"What is that supposed to mean? That I'm not good enough to be in your family? Ihat's fine with me, because I am tired of being in it."

"Bite your tongue, Dana Mackenzie Malfoy, before it gets you in even more trouble."

"What's wrong Lucius, afraid I might tell your little secret that everybody already knows. Or maybe your afraid I might just say what I think of you and your little friends."

"That is enough! When are you going to realize that I control everything around you Dana? You are my daughter."

"Well maybe I don't want to be your daughter anymore. Have you ever thought about that?"

"Go to your room now! Both of you!"

As I ran upstairs, I knew I was in so much trouble. In Death Eaters family's you just didn't talk to your father like that. But at that moment I didn't care. Or so I thought. A couple of hours later Lucius was pounding on my door.

"Dana let me in now."

"Im sorry Dana's not her right now if you leave a message, she will get back to you as soon as possible."

"Dana, stop playing games and open the door."

"I thought you had a skeleton key? Oh, sorry I forgot, I have that."

"I do not have time to play with you, the Minister will be here any minute. Hurry up and come down stairs."

As I walked downstairs I wondered why on Earth was the Minister coming here, tonight?

"Dana, whats going on," asked Draco with a frightened grin.

"Heck if I know. I was just told to come down here."

"Dana, Draco, how good to see you again." cried the Minister as happily as possible.

What was going on? Every Death Eater was there. Then I spotted a familiar face.

"Professor Dumbledore, what is going on?"

"I am not too sure my self Miss Malfoy," was his reply. I cringed at the mention of my last name. I hated it. I hated him. I knew I had to get out of there. I ran upstairs ignoring the sound of my Fathers voice. When I opened the door, I almost screamed. All the pictures of myself and my best friend Charlotte were gone. Correction: everything was gone except my bed and some books. What was happening? Did they seriously think all that stuff mattered that much to me. As if on impulse I went straight to my fathers study. All I wanted was my pictures. My Memories. He was not very good at hiding things seeing that I knew exactly where they were.

"Dana Mackenzie Malfoy what do you think you are doing?"

"Getting what belongs to me."

"There are reasons why these things were taken from you and you know that. Now come back to the party before you get in more trouble."

"No. All I want are my pictures. Why are you so scared of me. It's like you expect me to ruin your life. Like you said before there is nothing I can do."

A sudden crash from the other room startled us. Lucius quickly left the room and I grabbed what I came for before following him. Draco was standing in the center of the room, wand raised, trying to catch Crabbe and Goyle.

"Lucius Draco Malfoy! Come here now."

"Yes Father?"

At this point I started laughing hysterically. I mean come on, his darling Draco causing a commotion at his dinner party.

"Dana Mackenzie stop. Both of you upstairs. Now!"

"Why must you pick on me. He started it." The look on his face was enough to tell me to shut up.

"Dana, Draco, downstairs now!"

Why must he yell all the time? All he ever did was yell constantly. No matter what we did we were a disgrace to our family. Especially me. I was tired of it all.

As I packed up my belongings, it hit me that I was about to leave everything I ever knew. The safety I had taken for granted would soon vanish. All the bickering and fighting would also vanish though. Lucius was sure to come and find me. Then what would I do? My mind was made up. I had to go.


	2. Father FlipFlop

As I walked slowly down the unbeaten path, I realized I had no where to go. All the places I could think of were very obvious. It did not matter where I went, he would find me. Or at least one of his little friends would.

When I turned around, I knew it was a bad idea. When I saw who was behind me, I felt like screaming. Sirius Black was standing right beside me now, trying to make words come out of his mouth. Finally he spoke.

" Dana, there is something you must know. Lucius is not your biological father.," he said almost breathless. " I am."

With the last statement, I thought I was going to faint. All my life I had wished I had a more understanding and supportive father, and now I was looking at someone I had never expected.

" You are my father? Why are you telling me this now? Why me?," Dana said slowly.

" Your real name is Mackenzie Black. I have your birth certificate and everything. When I was arrested, the Minister gave custody of you to the Malfoys, your next of kin.," Sirius said calmly this time.

Maybe this was real and maybe it was a dream. When I looked up in the face of the convicted murderer in front of me, all I saw was compassion for me. Something I had never seen in Lucius's face. I had a real father. Someone to care for and protect me. I was elated.


	3. Drama All Around

The next few months went by very quickly. I had almost forgotten about the Malfoy's, until I saw Lucius at the Ministry of Magic. I felt like throwing up as he started to walk towards me. 

" Dana, come home. Stop this foolishness. You are making your family look bad.," said Lucius in his snake like tone. 

" I am with my family. If it makes you look bad, that is your own fault. I am staying where I am so you can just build a bridge and get over it.," I replied breathlessly. The glare in his eyes was enough to make anyone scream. I quietly walked away. Well, at least I tried to. Lucius grabbed my arm quickly as I was turning. 

" You are coming home with me. This nonsense stops right now. How could you be staying with half-bloods and traitors? Have I taught you nothing? You are a pure blood, one of the few. You need to start acting like it.," Lucius answered outraged. I could not believe my ears. This man who had made my existence a living hell, was now trying to once again control it. This time I made a clean getaway. Walking as fast as I could, I ran into Fred Weasley. 

" Hey what's wrong sweetheart?," asked Fred concerned. 

" Nothing. I just ran into Lucius. He was making this all about him.," I answered unsure of myself. 

" It is not. It is about you. You need to be with your real family. With me.," said Fred as he was leaning down to kiss me. What happened next, was very bizarre. 

" Mackenzie Black! What are you doing?," said Sirius, quickly yet seriously. I could not believe my ears. The one person I thought who would understand, had a problem with our relationship? 

" What are you talking about? I am saying hello to my boyfriend.," I answered frustrated. 

"Your what?! Mackenzie you are too young to even think about a serious relationship.," Sirius said in rage. I could not believe this. I did not care though. This was my life my life and for once I was going to be in control. 


End file.
